Trays or pan-shaped containers are often utilized to transport food products for catering, delivery or other purposes. These trays typically have a bottom portion defined by a bottom wall and sidewalls which project upwardly from the bottom wall. A flange is defined along the upper extent of the sidewalls, which flange projects generally horizontally sidewardly outwardly from the respective sidewalls. A flexible cover, for example of aluminum foil, plastic or other material, is typically used to cover and close off the open upper end of the bottom portion by folding or crimping the edges of the cover over the sidewall flanges.
The above trays are utilized to transport both hot and cold food items, and thus it is desirable to provide additional insulation so as to maintain the food item at the proper temperature. Further, when the above trays are utilized to transport hot foods, the trays can become difficult to handle, and thus an added insulative layer between the tray and the handler would be desirable. In addition, the above trays, when constructed of flexible materials such as aluminum, may not possess adequate rigidity for safe handling, and thus it is desirable to provide such trays with additional rigidity to further improve handling.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved container for covering, insulating and rigidifying conventional catering or delivery trays or pans.
The container according to the invention is formed by being folded from a flat blank. The blank according to the invention is formed of corrugated cardboard, and when partially folded or assembled is capable of being nested so as to conserve space during storage thereof. The resulting container is stable and rigid and allows for safe handling and transport of the tray therein, and also provides an additional layer of insulation so as to preserve the targeted food temperature.
More specifically, the container includes upper and lower portions, wherein the upper portion is pivotable away from and toward the lower portion to respectively define open and closed configurations of the container. The lower portion has a generally planar bottom wall from which a front wall and a pair of sidewalls project upwardly. A generally upright rear wall projects upwardly from a rear edge of the bottom wall, and hingedly connects the upper portion of the container to the lower portion. Upper portion includes a generally planar top wall and a front flap which mounts thereon a pair of locking flaps which engage with the respective sidewalls to secure the container in the closed configuration. The front wall, rear wall, and sidewalls diverge or angle outwardly as same project upwardly from the bottom wall, to allow nesting of multiple containers for storage. Further, the container is sized such that the lower portion of the catering tray fits wholly within the lower portion of the container, and the upper flange of the catering tray seats atop upper edges of the opposite sidewalls which maintains the tray securely within the container, and provides added rigidity to the tray.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with arrangements of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.
Certain terminology will be used in the following description for convenience in reference only, and will not be limiting. For example, the words “upwardly”, “downwardly”, “rightwardly” and “leftwardly” will refer to directions in the drawings to which reference is made. The words “inwardly” and “outwardly” will refer to directions toward and away from, respectively, the geometric center of the container or blank and designated parts thereof. Said terminology will include the words specifically mentioned, derivatives thereof, and words of similar import.